Blazing Moon
by The-Alizarin-Possum534
Summary: Our favourite four are in another dimension where the sun is a laughing maniac and the moon is a raving lunatic. What to do when their souls are detected? *romance subtle* *rated T to be safe*
1. Chapter 1

**First Impressions, First Suspicions  
**

**I don't own Soul Eater or Wolf's Rain.  
**

**Okay! To end a lot of confusion I'll explain a few things first. *Something* happened in Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe's second life to teleport hem to another dimension. They've been traveling for a while now and wind up in the Nevada desert. I wonder who they run into? *cough* *cough* This takes place sometime after the end of Wolf's Rain and no real date in Soul Eater.  
**

* * *

In a wide everlasting desert, four wolves carried their bodies beneath the grinning moon. The howls they cried would not echo, nor travel far, but sink into the sand and grounds of the land. It was a windless night in a world far from Paradise.

"Kiba! Can we please stop now?" whined a bronze wolf- Hige. His nose was touching the desert's sand. Kiba didn't answer, but instead halted in his run. This made Toboe bump into him.

"Kiba?" said Toboe apprehensively. The white wolf didn't respond.

"We have to find shelter now. The moon in this dimension won't give us the strength we need," said a grey wolf behind him with a glance at the bloody yellow moon above. It was perhaps the vilest thing any of the wolves had seen and to know it was a replacement for their familiar blood-red moon was just too much.

Still no answer from the white wolf, but Tsume persisted. "Kiba! We'll all die at this rate! I won't throw away my second chance at life!"

This caught his attention. He lifted his head up high and sniffed the air searching for a scent. His head drooped low again. "There's no scent. You try, Hige," he muttered. The other wolves tensed. Kiba had let go of his determination after they lost Cheza a second time and unbeknownst to him, this resulted in losing his real authority as Alpha. Tsume would snap him out of his stubborn silences and lead the pack quietly if Kiba didn't attempt to break free from his… thoughts. No one dared complain.

Hige lifted his head and sniffed just as Kiba had… but this time there was a scent. With a new energy flowing through his body, the wolf charged eastward, soon to be followed by his packmates.

* * *

"Hige... please... just... stop," cried Toboe to Hige. They had been running flat-out for ten minutes now and each wolf was feeling the toll, but most of all Toboe.

"Shut up, runt! There's food and shelter up there!" replied Hige excitedly. Toboe snorted but said no more.

It was another ten minutes before they caught sight of their destination and another thirty before they reached it. The four wolves gaped at the scene before them.

Hundreds of houses, one large mansion, and one sign saying 'Death city.' Each wolf felt the presence of great power within the city and smelled the blunt danger in the air. Add the moon and the entire place looked like a twisted graveyard. Tsume growled faintly.

"Humans live here," he murmured.

"Well of course, dumb ass!" chuckled Hige, already running toward the gates with drool slipping from his fangs.

"Wait! Guys, we have to change into our human forms!" said Toboe, who had already taken the appearance of a young fifteen year old boy. Kiba, Tsume, and Hige did the same. Kiba pushed Hige aside and entered the gates first. Tsume went after him as did Toboe, leaving Hige staring at his companions.

"Wait for me!" he yelled after them.

When Hige caught up to the the three, they were all forced to stop. A younger girl stood with a scythe in her hands. She was glowering at them with her fearsome eyes- all wolves sensed her power. They also sensed another individual right next to her, which meant they were trapped. It was nighttime, the time wolves were best but under such an evil moon, they felt almost none of the power they usually felt.

"Stop there, strangers," the girl growled. Out of nowhere, a second voice came, "Maka, let's just finish them already!" The girl, Maka, hissed and gripped her weapon tighter, "They're not on the list! We'll bring them in to Lord Death." The second voice snorted, "Whatever. This is just uncool."

Tsume stood with Kiba protecting Toboe and Hige from any possible sudden attacks. Both lead wolves were racking their brains for a quick and easy plan that would leave them free and unwanted for arrest. It looked like they'd have to either run away or kill her, but they were starved and hurting an innocent girl was different from killing a faceless Noble's soldier.

"Who are you?" she asked. Kiba narrowed his eyes. "We're travelers." The girl examined them all individually for a moment.

"What do you want from us?" she asked, either ignoring or accepting their previous answer.

"We don't want to hurt you! We just want a place to stay and some food to eat!" said Toboe desperately. This made Maka question her suspicions.

"Then what are you?" she finished. All was silent for a moment.

"Never mind. We should get going now," muttered Tsume to his pack, but Kiba shook his head. "We came all this way across the desert and we're starved. We can't turn back now." Tsume was quiet.

"What are you?" echoed Maka. The wolves were silent. Then Kiba spoke up.

"We're not human." Maka's eyes narrowed even further. "Follow me please."

The wolves reacted quickly. Tsume dived for her first, attempting to punch her shoulder but she jumped away easily. Hige and Kiba followed but each of their blows were dodged. Suddenly, Toboe rushed between his pack and Maka.

"Guys! Please don't fight! She only wanted us to follow her!" he said. Both sides retracted and looked with surprise at the boy.

"Toboe..." began Kiba but was interrupted by him once again. "Please!"

Kiba sighed. "Lead the way."

* * *

The four wolves and Maka stood in the Death Room with Lord Death and Spirit. Soul, to the wolves's astonishment, was in fact Maka's scythe.

"... I noticed there were very strong and powerful souls close to Death City, but when I laid eyes on them, they had souls like nothing I had seen before. They're not humans but they're not witches either," Maka reported to Lord Death, who was listening intently.

"Well, that's interesting! Good job, Maka, Soul!" he said comically, much to the wolves's surprise. Spirit was bursting with joy at this announcement and immediately took it upon himself to tell each and everyone that his daughter was the most perfect thing in the entire world- which he would have had he not been Maka-chopped.

"Now then! Introductions first! I'm Lord Death, head of the Death Weapon Meister Academy! And this my Death Scythe, Spirit!" he said, pulling his hands up and waving them in the air. He ignored the fact that Spirit was lying on the floor with blood flowing from his head.

Everyone just stared. Maka tried to fill it in. "I'm Maka, student of DWMA, and this is my Scythe, Soul," she said, pointing to her partner. That didn't do much.

Silence...

"Uh... well...I'm Toboe... and... this is Hige, Kiba, and Tsume," said the youngest of the pack, pointing to the three other wolves in order.

Silence...

"Then you'll need rooms! Maka, please give them the guest rooms!" said Lord Death. "That's all for now!"

The wolves didn't miss the 'for now' part. They tensed slightly but didn't show it. Maka and Soul led them down the guillotine exit, looking back at Lord Death. She wondered what he had planned for the strangers.

* * *

By the time they reached the guest rooms, Hige and Soul were laughing their heads off and saying things like 'cool,' 'chicks,' 'food,' and 'dude.' Everyone else was silently wishing they'd shut up.

"These are your guest rooms. I'll come by later to give you a tour of the school," said Maka, slightly sleepy.

"Actually, we could use with some food first! Bacon's just fine!" said Hige suddenly.

"Now you just shut your mouth, Porky!" snapped Tsume, who just wanted to sleep. Toboe and Kiba had to agree on that.

"No! It's fine! You can come by our apartment right now!" said Maka quickly, not wanting to upset the strangers. She got a good glare from Soul.

"Think of it this way; you'll get to miss Stein's dissections tomorrow!" she hissed in his ear. The wolves heard it, however, and stared at her in confusion.

"Er... well here's the key to the room! Our apartment isn't actually in the school so... you'll have to follow us outside again."

She handed Toboe the key, who gave it to Kiba, who gave it to Tsume, who gave it back to Kiba. Maka was well aware of the awkward situation but did not know why they acted like this.

"You," she said, looking at Kiba, "I will show around the Guest Room. Soul will lead the others to our apartment. I'll catch up." Soul groaned at her suggestion. He exited the room with Hige trailing behind, still cracking the jokes. Tsume and Toboe looked apologetically at kiba and left with Soul as well.

Once they were gone, Maka opened the guest room door with her key.

"So what's your name anyway?" she asked, closing the door behind them.

"I'm Kiba," he replied in a tone that suggested he was not used to meeting new people.

"What are the names of the others?" she continued. She was searching the guest room for any food but found none, noting the fridge stank of dry cheese. Kiba tried not to wrinkle his nose.

"Hige is the one who asked for the bacon, Toboe is the smallest one, and Tsume is the one with the earrings," he said. Maka nodded. She counted the number of beds in the guest room and found six. Were the guests entitled to no privacy?

"Ok. I'll give you back the keys. We'd better get going now," she said, giving Kiba the keys. Kiba looked out the window and closed the curtains sadly, making Maka wonder.

* * *

"Has the moon always been like that?" he asked when they were outside of the school and walking down the steps of the academy.

"Hm? Er... yeah!" she said, distracted by the time on her watch. They'd definitely sleep in on the lecture. The others wouldn't be very happy.

Kiba was thinking that wolves definitely did not live this dimension. What was a wolf without a moon?

They soon reached the apartment. Kiba could smell Soul's and his pack's scent here. Maka opened the door and led up the stairs. She took out another set of keys and opened the door before her. It swung open anyway.

"You know, Maka, that you could just knock," said Soul with his hand on the door knob. The two entered the room of the apartment. A fresh wave of scents overcame Kiba's nose: perfume, water, rust, meat, chips, dust, books- you name it. When he looked around with his eyes, he first noticed his packmates. Tsume was leaning on the wall in what might be called a cool fashion, Hige was on the couch stuffing chips (and not bacon) down his mouth, and Toboe was sitting beside him. When Kiba entered, they all looked in his direction.

"How did it go?" asked Hige with his mouth full.

"Hm?" Kiba looked at him, startled.

"You know... all alone with Maka in the guests' room," he grinned cheekily. Maka craned her head toward Soul.

"Did you help him build up this story?" Soul shrugged. "Not my fault."

"In that case... MAKA CHOOOP~!" she yowled, chopping both Soul and Hige on the head. Soul fell to the ground and Hige wavered on is feet. When she hit Hige on the head, her chop almost bounced back. Luckily, no one noticed this.

"Jeez, Maka... could you calm down a little?" muttered Soul from his spot on the floor.

"Hmph! Then don't make up nonsense!" she snorted, placing the book _Top 100 funniest Soul-Eating Jokes_ back into its shelf. The three wolves not Maka-chopped stared in awe at the relationship between Maka and Soul. Tsume, being the guy that he is, saw subtle romance and snickered to himself.

"Anyway, we should explain a few things before we all go to sleep," said Maka as though nothing happened. "Sit down and let us explain."

The wolves sat on the couch opposite Maka and Soul, who were sitting on the chip-covered couch Hige had left.

"So do you guys know what Weapons and Meisters are?" asked Maka. The four wolves stared at her blankly.

"Meisters are people who are special and can properly use a Weapon. Weapons are people who have the power to turn into one weapon, for example, Soul, who is my Weapon. I am his Meister," she said. It was obvious she was breaking it down as much as possible.

"The school, DWMA, collects these students and pairs meisters to weapons to go on missions. The goal of the mission is to kill those who cause discord in this world to even the amount of good and bad. The ultimate aim for every student in DWMA is to make their weapon a Death Scythe. The weapon must eat 99 evil human souls and one witch soul to become one. I;m going to make soul a Death Scythe."

There was another silence. Finally, Toboe asked the question on all their minds. "What do you mean by soul?"

Maka and Soul's spirits plummeted. This was going to be a whole lot harder than they thought.

* * *

**What can I say? I'm sorry for making so much happen in this first chapter, I just wanted it really long. I hope you understood most of what happened in there. I'm also sorry if I messed some characters or grammar up, I would REALLY appreciate it if you told me. Please review! :) And any questions will be answered (if they don't spoil too much).  
**

**By the way... I want to hit myself for writing this -_- I've apparently never heard the phrase 'one at a time.' Sorry about that.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everyone. I spent ages writing and rewriting different scenes but none came to mind. I feel that this chapter progresses very fast so please try to keep up.**

**Dear Diary...**

Maka yawned loudly. She covered her eyes to keep the piercing sun out, only then realising she'd woken up in the afternoon. There was no point in getting up and going to school since she'd already missed a vast amount of the school day, and besides, Stein's dissections weren't exactly going to advance her knowledge of souls and kishin.

The girl reached for a green book in her bedside shelf and grabbed a pen. Opening to the correct date, 15th of July, she began to write in her diary entry.

'_July 15__th__, Monday_

_I wake up at 1:00PM today. It's all because of what happened last night. I'm sorry I did not enter a diary entry yesterday, so now I'm going to explain what happened._

_It was a normal day so I won't bother specifying- in fact, it was the night when I was awoken. For some reason, my senses had worked even in my sleep and I was alerted at once. My Soul Perception sensed several strange souls which didn't belong to a human, witch, or kishin. They were powerful and radiated an element of serenity and wildness about them. Me and Soul went to check it out and confronted them as they entered Death City, for they apparently came here to rest. They did not lie about their being non-human but they didn't say much else. They did, however, put up a fight when I suggested I escort them to Death Room. Lord Death surely knows what they are and has a plan of action. I did have a good look at their soul._

Keeba _was mysterious and persisting, he was a determined leader by nature but his soul seemed to be sad and scarred._

Heegai_ was lazy and cheerful, but a faint insanity that wisped almost literally around his soul. This one was scarred deepest of them all._

Sumeh_ was shrouded and afraid, even guilty and ashamed. He was also scarred deeply, and by the looks of things not only mentally. He finds himself at a conflict with others._

Tobo_ was bright and innocent, obviously very accepting and tolerant of everyone and therefore should have no trouble interacting with other souls. His scars were unmeasurable and I'm still not sure exactly what he feels._

_They didn't know anything about meisters or weapons so we spent the entire night explaining to them. They haven't met anyone else yet. I hope it'll be OK.'_

Maka, satisfied, put the pen and paper back to their original places. She yawned once again and flipped up to begin with the new… er… day. She brushed her teeth, had a shower, got her things ready, and prepared a light snack for Soul and herself.

Once he entered Soul's room, she found not only one person there, but two. Hige, one of the boys from before, was checking out Soul's room and exchanging news. He was actually preoccupied with staring at Blair's *you know what I mean*s. Soul was suffering from a nosebleed in the corner.

"HEY! Soul, what's Hige doing here?" she shouted, high-fiving herself mentally for remembering the boy's name successfully.

"He just came by! Why not anyway?" he sniffed from his corner with a red tissue in his hand.

"Fine! Breakfast's in the kitchen!" she shouted again, slamming the door in irritation before storming down the kitchen. Hige and Blair- two distractions.

The girl launched herself onto the couch to watch some TV. Nothing new was on, but of course the channel she was looking at was called 'Death News' and broadcasted all the wrongdoers and possible missions available for students. The particular criminal currently being broadcasted was a paedophile and convicted murderer; Maka noted his dark black skin and oversized muscles. In the picture, the man had a look of regret and innocence on his face, probably a feint.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang and the unmistakable voice of the world's worst assassin.

"THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD IS HERE BEFORE YOU! NOW WH…" it halted. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Maka groaned to herself. Black*Star must have skipped out on class to see why Soul didn't come. The soft apologetic tones that followed ensured he had dragged along his weapon partner, Tsubaki.

She quickly ran to Soul's room to find not only Soul with a bloody nose but Black*Star (Tsubaki trying to calm him) as well. Hige was laughing loudly in the corner; Maka wondered why he didn't have a blood nose either seeing as he'd just spent some quality time staring at Blair's *you know what*s.

"BLACK*STAR! What are you doing here?" Maka screamed. Black*Star lifted himself off the ground with a cheeky monkey grin.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he retorted accusingly. Tsubaki glanced hopelessly at Maka before resuming calming Black*Star down. The blue-haired boy's gaze fell over Hige in the corner. "And who's the laughing git?"

"That's Hige. He's one of the cool ones, don't worry," said Soul, recovered from his nose-bleed.

Black*Star strolled up to Hige and poked him in the side. Hige chuckled and blocked away Black*Star's finger (probably sensitive about his fat, thought Maka) and poked Black*Star's forehead with his own finger.

"What's your name?" he asked with a smile on his cheery face. Black*Star narrowed his eyes and, seeing the opportunity to gain a supporter, began to boast about being the best assassinator ever and the one to surpass God. Hige's eyes fell on Tsubaki when Black*Star's ranting stopped.

"And who's the pretty girl?" asked the boy like one with great experience in girls. Tsubaki blushed noticeably and bowed her head.

"I'm Tsubaki, Black*Star's weapon. It's nice to meet you. I'm very sorry about Black*Star's rudeness, please forgive him," she replied sweetly.

"Hehe, that's OK. I'm Hige, by the way." He continued to flirt with her subtly (Black*Star completely oblivious to his charm) and hinting her beauty. Maka was instantly reminded of her father, no, _Spirit_, who was always and still is a ladies man.

Before any more pleasantries could be exchanged, there was a loud knocking on the door. "I'll get it," said Maka.

When she opened the door, she found a gangster-type boy standing on her doorstep. It took a second to recognise him as one of the boys from last night (A/N: just realised how dirty that sounds).

"Is Hige here?" he asked in a deep voice that hinted irritation.

"Er… yeah. Would you like to come in or..?" she began awkwardly, motioning to inside the apartment.

"I'll wait out here," he replied gruffly. Maka made a mental note to herself to watch herself around him in case he got annoyed.

Maka rushed into Soul's room and motioned for Hige to follow her. Soul and Black*Star decided to follow him out. Tsubaki went with Black*Star and Blair went with Soul. No one was left in Soul's room.

Tsume stiffened at the large crowd coming toward the door (*cough*sexy cat*cough*) and straightened his posture.

"Tsume! What are you doing here?" said Hige with surprise even though he had scented him earlier.

"Kiba sent me to fetch you. We have a meeting with Death right now. Maka and Soul may tag along if they wish."

Maka and Soul silently fumed at his snobbish attitude but a glance at Hige told him it was normal. That still didn't dampen their annoyance.

"Sure! Black*Star and Tsubaki can come as well," he said with a grin. Tsume nodded stiffly and turned around to walk down the stairs of the apartment building. He had memorised the way from their hosts to Shibusen Academy but still used scent to track his way back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toboe was looking apprehensively at the taunting sun. Those eyes- hollow and evil, crackling eyes. It looked as if it wanted to swallow him whole and him into a black void. Only the presence of Kiba made him calm.

The two wolves were leaning on the stairs awaiting Tsume's arrival with Hige. Kiba was entranced by the mighty flickering flame dancing on one of the candles sticking precariously out of the school's walls and so left Toboe to do the watching.

It was the mark of the first hour the two had lounged at the steps of Shibusen Academy when a loud clanging sounded from within the school, immediately followed by an equally loud thundering of feet. Toboe winced as screeching chairs slid on wooden floors and books were dropped heavily in piles. It was loud enough to break Kiba from his mysterious trance.

"What's going on, Kiba?" asked Toboe. Kiba remained silent, something he did when he either didn't know or want to answer a question. Several seconds passed and the thundering grew closer until it exploded out of the doors. Dozens of shibusen students flew out of the school and down the steps, often in pairs. Several of them saw Kiba and Toboe on the stairs and pointed them out to others but none approached them.

"Do you know who they are?"

"No, I've never seen them before!"

"How old are they? Maybe they're brothers!"

"I guess. Why else would they pair up with such an age difference?"

"Which one of them is the weapon?"

"I'll bet it's the little one! He probably can't fight."

"Naw. Look at Harry and Larry! Harry wields Larry."

"Yeah but we all know they're not that good."

"They beat me once! You've gotta give 'em credit for that!"

"No offence, dude, but that's not much of an achievement. Remember I handed you your ass when you stole my TV."

"That was one time! I wasn't even stealing the TV! I was _trying_ to! There's a difference!"

"Whatever. I still beat you."

The amusing conversations continued and spread like a plague. It was very funny to hear them talking if not slightly scary. Rumours were beginning to form.

Toboe realised Kiba was frozen behind him.

"Kiba...?" he asked hesitantly nudging his alpha's shoulder. When he didn't respond, the young wolf decided to follow his gaze (or rather glare) and to his great and utter surprise, a pair of fierce golden eyes stared back. Toboe was forced to look away from the intensity.

A thin growl was seeping from Kiba's throat like poison, angered at the challenge of his position. Toboe understood his anger. No human would flare the white wolf up so much because they required direct eye contact in general communication but when a wolf did it, it was a threat. The boy in black and white with golden eyes did not smell like a human and had a very… different whiff about him. Toboe could swear the boy was another wolf.

They were interrupted by a sudden yelling coming from outside the school.

"AH! KIBA! TOBOE! HELP!" yelled Hige. He was being chased by a certain blue-haired assassin with a chain scythe. Kiba perked his ears in wolf form and broke his stare with the golden-eyed boy. Behind Hige and the boy, Tsume walked a little further apart with Maka and Soul.

"NOO! I AM THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD!" yelled the boy.

The students on the staircase groaned and face-palmed which told the two wolves this happened very often. The wolves stood up defensively just as Hige reached them as a wall between the boy and their friend.

"Hige, what did you do this time?" asked Kiba emotionlessly.

"Nothing! I swear! He just attacked me!" yelled Hige desperately. A look from Tsume told otherwise.

"I CHALL…" Black*Star fell to the ground like a stone. Tsubaki shifted into her human form to check up on her partner and make sure he was OK, meanwhile, Maka retrieved her book from her annoying friend's head.

"We'll be coming with you to the Death Room. I'm sure Lord Death would not mind it if Black*star and Tsubaki came as well," said Maka. Kiba nodded. "You lead," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Death mulled over the newest information. The wolves did not appear a danger to the community but he needed to know if there were more of them. The Reaper never told anyone exactly what he suspected and why, maybe he did express his emotions comically, but never his direct thoughts.

These particular wolves were ancient in knowledge but young in mind. Lord Death often found that a very dangerous combination. Although, these were separate cases altogether; these wolves had been under great hardships and knew not the spoiled life of a child. That elevated them to a status equal to an adult. What to do…

And so, the Grim Reaper waited for the four wolves, a plan simmering softly below his mask.

* * *

**I personally hate cliffhangers, that's why I am going to explain why I left you hanging there over the cliff. The actual meeting, in my mind, deserves its own chapter and I've reached my 2000 word goal for the chapter anyway. I'll try not to stretch out the time between the updates as long as I did for this chapter. If anyone spots something wrong, please tell me. It's an honest pain to find out ten chapters later that you've been making a giant mistake from the very beginning.**

**Now, I'm going to run a little contest. By the next chapter, you're going to have to guess who or where I got the 'paedophile and convicted murderer' character from. It's one of my favourite movies (made me tear up) but I don't think any of you are familiar with it. I'll give you one hint: electric chair. That should be enough :P  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! First of all, I'd love to thank Hibatsulova1827 for reviewing to both chapters! Bless yeh! Second of all, there is only 1900 words this chapter -.- Very sorry about that. 2000 is always my target, perhaps if there is some extra inspiration I will do one with 3000 words... someday. Anyway, I don't claim ownership of SE or WR.**

* * *

**Lord Death Explains it All**

Kid remembered what his father had said.

"_I know that you will know what our guests are. To save you the trouble, they're wolves. Don't tell anyone else what they are or let them come near the truth without the wolves's say. I think it best you do not let them know you know of their identity because we don't want to stress them. Once again, tell no one."_

Kid didn't tell Liz or Patty because he was worried they'd blow the plan or freak out. It was still difficult to comprehend anyway, why bother them? The guests that had come overnight were wolves? He did not truly believe what his father had said until his own eyes confirmed it after school.

It was just like another day at DWMA- just that there were definitely inhuman souls within the grounds. He reminded himself to think of them as wolves, not inhuman souls. He was itching to see the wolves, after all, what kind of common wolf had a soul like this? After several minutes of admirable symmetry, he exited class; of course, correcting several ornaments and decorations as he went.

Then he exited the hallway and approached the stairs leading to and from the school. The souls, no _wolves_, were somewhere nearby. And then he saw them.

One was surely 18; he wore light casual clothes and had messy dark brown hair. He was staring at the large quantities of students all around them, obviously puzzled at the sight. One step below him was a boy no younger than 15; he wore clothes of similar 'origin' and had a dangling bracelet of silver on his arm, but what really caught Kid's attention were his eyes. The boy's eyes were amber.

Suddenly, the 18-year-old jerked his head at Kid and glared right into the depths of his eyes.

_So this is why they're referred to as wolves. They can shapeshift… or perhaps it's magic? Maybe these are witches and Father isn't telling me something._

What Kid saw when he looked the wolf straight in the eye was a great snarling beast with eyes of golden amber. The younger one looked at Kid in the eye too and unknowingly revealed his true form. This wolf was smaller and had copper-coloured fur, Kid noticed he had the bracelet on his fore-arm. This one looked away instantly.

"Ah! Kiba! Toboe! HELP ME!" yowled a strange voice. The two wolves seemed to know him for they stood up defensively.

"What did you do now, Hige?" asked the older one in what seemed to Kid a resigned sigh.

"Nothing! I swear!" cried the boy or wolf, Hige.

"I CHALL…" Maka threw a book at Black*Star's head. All remaining chatter around the staircase halted at that instant, interested in the conversation taking place.

"We'll be coming with you to Death Room. I'm sure Lord Death would not mind it if Black*Star and Tsubaki came as well," said Maka. The brown-haired boy nodded and turned toward DWMA.

"You lead." They all entered the building, the three weirdos and four friends… and the creepy guy. Of course, Kid found out he was a wolf too.

He decided to follow them to his father's chamber.

* * *

The wolves couldn't shake the feeling they were trapped. To add to the problem, they were surrounded.

Stein, Spirit, Sid, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki were gathered before the Lord Death himself.

"You know, Maka… I said only you and Soul could come," said Death. Maka blushed.

"I figured we should all be together since… uh… we're the best teams in DWMA…?" she stuttered. Death sighed.

"Nevermind. I have a mission for Maka and Soul but now that you're all gathered here I may as well assign it to all of you. I'll extend the mission to suit your levels," now he turned to the wolves, "And you four will chat here with me~!"

They gaped at him. "N…now?" stammered Hige stupidly. They didn't even have time to plan before-hand!

"Why yes of course!" he replied cheerily. Now he motioned to the weapons and meisters. "You just need to get to Norway. I'll book some more tickets for you guys. Details will be later discussed." His voice held a tone which suggested discussions were over. The large group walked down the guillotine exit and closed the door behind them. Finally, things could be discussed.

* * *

Sid was first to speak up. "You have summoned us, Lord Death?"

"Yes. It's about these boys." Gazes fell over the wolves, in particular one with flashy glasses.

"Lord Death, I sense them to be of a different race. What are they?" asked Stein bluntly. Lord Death sighed inwardly, not that any of them would have notice had he done it openly.

"These are wolves." At his words, the four strangers bent themselves into long-rehearsed fighting positions, Kiba at the front. They all growled and glowered at their 'opponents.' How stupid they looked inside the Death Room like that.

No one moved, instead listened to Lord Death's amused chuckle. Despite this, though, he was nervous. If the mention of their identities stirred them this deep then they were going to have problems with the plan itself and they couldn't risk a bloody confrontation.

"Hey hey! What's got you guys under such a frizzle? We don't mean no harm!" exclaimed Lord Death waving his hands in the air. Toboe looked worriedly at Kiba, who remained motionless. Hige began to shift on his feet nervously.

"Uh… Lord Death? How exactly are these boys wolves…?" asked Sid in curiosity.

"Oh? You don't see them? Oh well! Good to know!" Lord Death's staff stared dully at him (not Stein, he's got flashy glasses to hide his dumb look).

"Lord Death? What do you mean by that?" stammered Sid. The four wolves in the corner of the room began to worry, and not just because a not-rotting corpse had just spoken.

"Well… there are several alternate worlds in existence. Shinigami such as myself have the power to visit these worlds under a certain time limit. The limit is based upon how long the world has to live. A year is equal to one day of visit, so if the world has one million years until its end, I have 1440000000 minutes, or 24000000 hours to come and go.

"There was one world in which I had less than 1 hour to visit. This world was dying. Now, in this world there was a strange magic thought to be focused around critically endangered species of animals. The thought magic supposedly allowed said animals to adapt into their environment by acquiring the ability to create an optical illusion to fool humans.

"This is why I am confused, Sid, because you are a zombie… although you are still human in mind so I suppose that would account for the situation…

"Anyway, since I am no human- or mortal, then their illusion has no effect on me. All I see right now are four large wolves snarling at us all. I believe that if my son were to break the illusion, he would need to make direct eye contact.

"We do not see the souls of animals very often because we don't include them in our training, but all animals of moderate intelligence possess them. In the other world, there is a different sky and stricter rules of motion; there is also the none-existence of souls. Traveling from one world to another physically is done without taking in the normal attributes of the world currently in. This rule does not apply to things that are _needed_; souls in this world's case. Without a soul, something is dead in both mind and body and has no right to walk the earth or fly the sky. These wolves have been given souls exceptional to any common wolf because of the mass difference in intelligence."

The wolves in the corner were gaping at him (_so he really is Death! He's not some Noble?_) as were the rest in the room apart from Stein, who genuinely looked like he wanted to experiment to see what colour wolf souls were.

"Is this illusion something that can be broken?" asked Sid. Lord Death shook his head.

"The illusion can be broken with the knowledge that these 'boys' are wolves but it will only last for several seconds. They can 'shift' between their human and wolf forms at will." He explained. The cloaked figure tilted his head in a meaningful way at the wolves to signal _'show 'em!'_. They all hesitated for a moment, then lifted their illusions one by one.

Spirit noticed something in his noticeably bright brain.

"How come items such as the collar and bracelet still appear in these forms yet their clothes do not?"

"Er… since they aren't humans, only items obtained while not under the illusion show up on the animal. The magic also gives their human illusions default clothes to match."

There was a silence as each individual processed this new information.

"Now if you don't mind, there's a plan I have!"

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't just let us go back," shot Kiba hotly.

"Let's just say that in a world that I know of there's a law called 'Equivalent Exchange.'" (A/N: yes, FMA fangirls, feel free to squeal!)

"We're not risking our lives for something that does not involve us!" Kiba insisted; they weren't getting any closer in finding the flower maiden because she wasn't here! Kiba hated wasting precious time.

"I understand. Although, you may as well help us now you're here. You know, if you want to go back," said Death cheekily. Kiba glared at him and let Hige mutter "That's blackmail!" for them all.

"Alright. You want us to accompany your students on missions and to watch out for things. For how long?"

"One or two months will be great!" answered Lord Death.

Kiba was not happy about the waste of precious searching time at all, but if they were to come closer they needed to go back to the place where it all started.

"Fine. When will be our first…" he searched for the right word, "… assignment?"

"The one after the Poland one. We'll have to bring you up with all the new stuff."

The other three in the room, Sid, Spirit and Stein (A/N: just realised they're all S's! :D) stood forgotten in what seemed a dusty part of Lord Death's room. That was until Lord Death himself suddenly turned to them and exclaimed, "Take these wolves around a tour of the school! All three of ya!"

* * *

Kid leaned on the street's dark alley wall. He had met his weapons in one like this, but he was here for totally different reasons. In here, no one would bother him or notice him. One also less expected the son of Lord Death to be in a dirty place. Kid had to admit, though, the grim was causing asymmetrical patterns in his shoes.

_They've got to be either witches or wolves. Feather seemed very worried that I would search for information or that anyone else found out. I hate to think Father lied to me but maybe he was just thinking about my well being. Maybe the witches are dangerous! Gah! I've got to find out more._

Suddenly, he heard something from outside. The strange boy decided to see what it was, only to find it a group of young children played with a beach ball. Their merry laughs and giggles only strengthened Kid's determination.

_Yes. I've got to find out more._

* * *

**THE**** CONTEST:****  
C'mon, guys! Contests are fun! *sigh* let me just summon up the clues for you and add some.  
* Large oversized INNOCENT man accused of being a pedo and murderer  
* ELECTRIC CHAIR  
* title of the MOVIE: (colour) + (unit of measurement)**

**Awright! That should have explained lots of it! And before you ask, yes, I'll try and include small hints of other anime/books/movies/games/stuff in the chapters. You can suggest some if you want xD  
**

**I'm not sure what to do in the next chapter. I might torture the wolfies with tours or get to the fellas on the mission- depends if I'm in an angry or action mood. See ya!  
**

**And once again, please read and review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own SE or WR.  
**

**The Tour**

The wolves had split up into groups in order to quicken the time taken for the tours. Spirit had attempted to run off but was stuck with Tsume (after Kiba realised Hige would help with flirting with the girls and Toboe would be shrugged off while he himself wanted to check out Stein's area. Kiba knew Tsume would get the answers to his questions immediately); Toboe and Hige went off with Sid to check out the weaponry and find out more about the school in general; and at last, Kiba went with Stein to ask about the school itself and the history surrounding it. Of course, that mad glint in Stein's eye, the one that resembled Darcia's ever so slightly, caught his curiosity as well. The plan was to meet back up at the staircase after their tours finished. Once there, they'd make their reports on what they found out and make a plan of action.

Nothing else needed to be said, they were off.

* * *

**~ Spirit and Tsume ~**

Spirit couldn't help but notice the eerie feeling of killing intent coming off the boy- no, _wolf_ beside him. The way those fearsome golden eyes showed no emotion and seemed to penetrate through his soul to the wall behind him, it completely crushed his plan of escape. Images of the grey wolf biting his neck open and eating his brains with blood pouring from its mouth faintly played in his mind. He felt a chill as he remembered the very same wolf would be hanging out with his daughter with no supervision… poor Maka! He would make sure she did not come to harm! Nevertheless, he didn't want to become a target for the wolf so he concentrated on being a satisfactory tour guide.

Currently, they were going down the stairs to the low dungeons. The goosebumps covering his body weren't only from the scary thing walking beside him, it was mighty cold down here!

Tsume also had goosebumps over his body, but it wasn't because it was cold; the fur kept him warm and the cold temperatures from back _there_ matched better with these. The thing disturbing him was the extremely faint smell of something rotting… or something that is now gone but imprinted the rotting scent in the stone it lay on. Or maybe it was just his mind jumping to conclusions again after smelling the damp cold of the alleyways back _there_ and mixing the delicately fresh scent with blood. Who knew?

"The rooms over there," Spirit pointed to the cells on their left and right, "are also used as guest rooms. They've got the basic room things like a bed and cabinet but there is no bathroom or kitchen. If they have windows, they are barred."

Tsume peeked into the room Spirit had opened for him. He scanned over the made bed, cabinet and desk, squinting his eyes once he reached the hole in the room that could only be otherwise referred to as a prison window. Because they were currently underground, it was the only area releasing fresh air. He kept in mind that this place would echo long and clear and would be a good location if ever they needed a place to hide… though actual hiding places would need to be found.

He withdrew his head from the room and waited for his guide to continue, of course using a glare to help him on. Spirit gulped and shut the wooden door. Oh… but hang on…

"There is someone here." Spirit jumped at Tsume's sudden comment, or rather unasked question.

"S-s-someone here?" Spirit stuttered. Who could blame him? No one could think if their mind was lost in fear.

Tsume narrowed his eyes and began to follow the scent. It lead him past ten cells on each side. It was coming from a cell on his left, although nothing made a noise.

"What is this cell?" he asked, glaring Spirit straight in the eye. As a special someone would say rather colourfully, Spirit almost pissed his pants. The tour guide seemed to have regained his wits.

"That is where a student of ours is staying. I would rather not interrupt them." The wolf didn't seem pleased.

Tsume was stuck in thoughts. Was this a dangerous guy or something? If so, he wanted to find out. It would be pitiful to find out nothing of this rare opportunity.

Spirit considered the feelings of the one in question and decided against opening the door, even when the wolf gave him the look again. Spirit was not a coward! He would protect the students of Shibusen with his bare hands, or more specifically, blade.

The grey wolf turned away from his tour guide and glared at the door. His senses reached a person behind it being abnormally quiet. Maybe they were waiting to pounce? Screw it! If there was a danger to the pack in range, it should be found and extinguished immediately!

Spirit pulled back as the wolf in front of him suddenly began to growl and show his feral human teeth. A glint of bloodlust that seemed to howl of wild ranges appeared in his golden eyes that were directed at the door.

"Wait! Don't d…" the rest of his speech was cut off as the wolf charged at the door and kicked it down. His fist was clutching a fancy hand-blade. The wolf's eyes scanned over the room and finally nested on a cowering pink-haired figure in the corner. The bloodlust in the widened eyes seemed to flicker slightly.

Tsume couldn't believe his eyes. The short pink hair resembled the hair of Cheza, the very object of their quest and the ultimate key to Paradise! Then again, Tsume truly didn't trust his eyes. That was a foolish thing humans did, wolves always trusted their nose before anything else; and right now, his nose was telling him this was _not_ Cheza. Even though the smell was foreign, it was nothing like a lunar flower!

"Stop right there!" Spirit growled, his right arm transformed into a heavy blade. Tsume's eyes narrowed again.

"Who is this?" he asked seemingly unfazed by Spirit's transformation. Spirit met his eyes with a determined glare. He would protect the students!

"HEY, CHRONA! THERE'S PEOPLE HERE! COME ON! I'M HUNGRY!"

Tsume almost lifted his human form in shock and surprise, luckily the years of spending entire days under the illusion had trained his instinct to calm.

A large… _monster_ with a cross on its face was literally sticking out of the suspected threat's back! Tsume was vaguely reminded of the mutated purple monster of a wolf which struck fear down even his spine.

Chrona lifted his* head and made Tsume almost gasp (in his own way) with shock. This face was not serene, gentle, understanding or wise! It was sad, sorrowful and rather pitiful!

"You know… my blood is black," Chrona murmured. Ragnarok punched Chrona in her face again.

"HURRY UP, SHIT-HEAD! GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" "Uh… Ragnarok… stop it… ow…" "HEY! THAT NOT ENOUGH FOR YA, YA PIECE OF CRAP? GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" "please… stop it…"

Tsume dismissed his suspicions. Hell, he even felt sorry for the girl, something he would never admit to himself before he joined the quest to Paradise. That didn't mean that he had dismissed her yet, just that she wasn't a threat. He walked out of the room with his (weapon mysteriously gone) hands in his pockets, right past a threatening-looking Spirit. The sound of the bullying thing punching Chrona repeatedly echoed in Tsume's ears. The closed the door to muffle the sounds.

Spirit examined Tsume, thinking of the strange way he 'interacted' with the situation. The way the wolf just ignored Chrona being assaulted by Ragnarok was definitely not human. No emotion at all.

"… Are you going to stare at me all day like an idiot or what?" Tsume snarled irritably.

"Right…" Spirit said without conviction. Why did he feel like he was talking to an aggressive mutt?

"The passageways from here on either go up, around or down. We should get on with the tour," he said. He tiptoed past Tsume to the side from which they originally came from and walked onwards.

* * *

The duo eventually reached the library where Tsume caught a whiff of Kiba. As Spirit closed the doors to the library, he saw Stein. That still gave him the shivers. Stein looked away from the shelf he was currently explaining and instead flashed his glasses at his former weapon.

"Hello, Spirit-senpai. Have you finished your tour yet?" asked Stein. To be honest, he was just toying with Spirit. It was somewhat fun and amusing the way he responded.

"Not yet," said Spirit. Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey, do you mind if I give you Tsume? There's someo- ahem some_thing_ I have to catch up on…"

"Of course, Spirit-senpai. Leave him to me." The glasses flashed. Spirit shivered and waved goodbye before vanishing from the room.

Meanwhile, Kiba looked purposefully at Tsume, his Omega, as if to say '_Did you find anything?_' to which Tsume replied with a stiff but unmistakable nod. Tsume turned to Stein.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Franken Stein, but please refer to me as Stein. It is a pleasure to meet you," Stein introduced himself to Tsume.

Tsume nodded and didn't reply. It was very rude of him but you really can't blame him, I mean, when was the last time he conversed with a human of equal ranking?

"This is the library. There is a regulated ranking system used for the books to ensure they don't end up in the wrong hands. There are 4 levels, each representing the level of security needed and importance of the content. The students of the school are also given rankings depending on their skill level, participation and trustworthiness. Students ranked 1 or 2 have access to Level 1 books. Students ranked 3 have access to Level 2. Death Scythes and staff such as myself have access to Levels 3 and 4 (A/N: got that smack-bang out of the wiki). I'm afraid you'll have access to just level 1 books.

"The library sports all kinds of books, some dating from even the fourteenth century. Students are sometimes sent here as punishment for breaking school rules but are otherwise here for study. Now, any questions?"

"I have one in mind," said Kiba, "Is there a book here titled the Book of the Moon?"

Stein thought for a moment. "I do not remember such a book**, and I am sure to have come across it in my studies if it were here. What is it about?"

"It is a very old book about a legend."

Stein considered the reply. "No, I'm afraid not."

Kiba nodded. Tsume could see the disappointment in his posture. The fact the Book of the Moon was not here meant that the flower maiden would not be here either. It also meant they could take no shortcuts or escape from this damned place.

"I'm afraid we're already been through everything I needed to show you so that concludes the end of this tour. Are there any more questions on the places you've seen?" Stein said. He placed the books in his hands back on the shelves beside him and sat on a nearby table, ready for the bullets. Sure it wasn't a wheely chair but it would suffice.

Now Tsume was never the talkative type, he was always proud and silent so why would he ask this freaky scientist about something that was none of his business? Well, Tsume hated to admit it but this was probably the only time they'd get the answers to their questions even half-truthfully. Damn it... there goes his pride!

"I have one question." Stein raised his head lazily. "The girl with the monster coming out of her back down in the dungeons. Who is she?"

Stein reached for the screw in his head and began to turn it. The wolves heard the churning flesh and bones and cringed visibly. They remembered Death mentioning something about different rules of motion, and now they realised this was a prime example. This kind of suicidal self-mutilation was not possible back _there._

"I think you mean Chrona. Chrona was originally found by Maka and Soul while they were out on a mission and determined as an enemy, being a pre-kishin. She (A/N: Stein is just going with the flow here, he doesn't know Chrona's gender) is the specimen of an experiment involving Black Blood. She was later rescued in another mission by Maka and brought here. I'm afraid I can't answer any more of your questions in the matter," Stein said. In all honesty he didn't trust these wolves for anything than than experimenting.

"We'll be going then. Thankyou for the information," Kiba said. He turned around and started walking out of the giant room. Tsume glanced at Stein again with narrowed eyes before following his alpha.

The doors closed with a gentle bang. Stein remained in his slouched position on the table, thinking over the things that were said and asked.  
Book of the Moon? Legends? He needed more information and data. He could always ask Shinigami-sama about this book. Meanwhile, he would keep a keen eye on these wolves... especially that white one. The white one seemed murderous.

* * *

**~ Sid, Hige and Toboe ~**

The party with the zombie tour guide had gone past the Combat Ranges (or 'fighting rooms' as Toboe so cutely called them) and were walking through one of the winding hallways to the Bulletin board where half a dozen students gathered, not much compared to the usual bustle of kids.

As they were walking along, Toboe spotted someone in the distance. They looked like they were running directly towards them... yes and with a very angry expression on their face. Sid noticed them as well and turned to face them.

"What is it, Yosh?" asked Sid. Yosh stopped in front of him and Tobe took the opportunity to examine him; blonde hair, blue eyes, black sweatshirt, green jeans and a grey jumper.

"We're having a fight over there, can you please supervise?" Yosh panted, pointing to the outside staircase. Hige and Toboe stretched their senses and found Kiba and Tsume there as well. Hige's thoughts were _Aw come on! I wanna get this over with_ _already! _while was more along the lines of _Oh please don't let it be Kiba and Tsume! Please!_.

Toboe couldn't help but voice his concerns out loud. "What if that's Tsume and Kiba!"

Hige snorted. "Hey, come on, runt. They can take care o' themselves." Toboe felt his concern drop with relief at the older wolf's words.

The wolves followed as Sid speed-walked to the entrance to the school. The blonde from earlier, Yosh, came with them. They stopped at the third step down to view the battle. There was one guy with sharp black hair and startling sky-blue eyes with a javelin in his hands, his opposition being a girl with purple hair and storm-blue eyes wielding a bronze scimitar. They both looked at each other with a level gaze, almost daring the other to attack first. The surrounding crowd was either cheering or gaping, some waving over-sized flags.

Toboe desperately tugged Sid's sleeve. "Mister Sid! We have to stop them!" he cried. He suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder and when he looked he saw Yosh's pale hand.

"Tiger and Rose are having a fight over who gets the new Kangaroo Man mission. You're new here so you don't know the rules. The reason why we have Sid-sensei here is because you can't have a fight without at least one teacher supervising."

"Those are some pretty sweet rules," commented Hige from the back. He had his eyes on the girl with purple hair presumably named Rose. If Tsume were here he would probably have cuffed him around the neck.

Yosh looked at him as though he only noticed him for the first time. "Yeah, sure are."

The fight carried on with Sid forgotten. The crowd gasped at the moves while some scoffed when there were obvious openings. Eventually the crowd thinned out until only five people were left watching. The combatants were now panting with exhaustion.

Eventually, the girl gave up. Toboe heard the exchange between her and her weapon with his very sharp ears and was aware that it was he, her weapon, that asked her to surrender (_"The Kangaroo Man doesn't deserve to be ass-kicked by us, we have better things to do"_).

The battle finished with hands hands shaken and cheering friends. The four combatants walked away with smiling faces with their friends tagging along. No hard feelings.

Tsume and Kiba decided to join Sid, Toboe, Hige and Yosh while that was happening. Tsume was first to speak up. "Who's this?" he asked indicating Yosh.

"Yo, I'm Yosh. Nice to meet you," he smiled, facing entire pack. (Take note that Sid had slipped away while no one noticed.)

When Tsume didn't reply, Toboe smiled in return for him and introduced each of them, "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Toboe and these are my friends: Kiba, Hige and Tsume." Imagine a closely repeated scene the first time he introduced them in Death Room without the awkward silences.

"Cool names. You're all new around here?" The light conversations continued and before he knew it, Toboe had made a very good friend.

* * *

Kid observed the group from afar. What was Yoshman Augustus doing with the witches/strangers/wolves? As far as h knew, he was just a normal kid with few friends in another class. Even though he was ranked 2-star he wasn't very well-known, but that made him even more suspicious.

Kid's current plans were to observe the strangers and ask Stein and Sid about them... although that would only be as a last resort. He really didn't want his Father to find out about his suspicions until he had proof. He was so absorbed in these thoughts that he forgot about the Norway (not Poland, sorry -.- that was a mistake on my part) mission he and his best friends were meant to be on. Nevermind... that could wait.

He continued to observe the strangers from the roof of the house he was on, completely unaware that a certain white wolf had plans revolving around a confrontation.

* * *

*** I actually don't have a planned gender for Chrona but I'm going to go with the female choice. To answer why, I'm Russian and in Russian, 'Chrona' is very close the word 'Karona,' which means 'Crown.' 'Crown' is a feminine word… hence, Chrona is now female xD I'm using 'his' in this case (no one knows her gender yet) because that it is the default gender for anything in most languages. That was to clear that up. Chrona's gender holds no significance in the story. That means no ChronaXTsume/Toboe/Kiba/Hige/Soul/etc.  
**

**** The book actually does not exist in the Soul Eater dimension. Firstly because its owner does not exist (yet), and secondly because it is about a thousand years too early for it to be written. Now, to quote Kiba's thoughts all the way from chapter 1,"**_...wolves definitely did not live this dimension. What was a wolf without a moon?_**" Complete rubbish, of course, but it is another reason why the BOTM does not exist; how could there be myths centered around wolves if the animal in question had not such a significant existence to begin with?  
**

**Okay THERE, people! 3500 words! Sure it doesn't make up for my laziness but it's better than 2000 words! By now I have learned not to make promises I can't keep but I will TRY to update in less than a month or week. Happy? :) Or not. It got a little lame towards the end -.-  
**


End file.
